elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jorundr
|Base ID = }} Jorundr is a Nord Thief, the boyfriend of Arnora Auria and is incarcerated in the Bruma Jail. He was an accomplice to Arnora Auria's thieving around Cyrodiil. He dislikes anyone and refuses to disclose the location of his treasure, but may change his mind if someone else was in the same position as himself. If he gets killed the quest he is involved in cannot be completed. Also, as a side note, if the Hero attacks Jorundr while in the cell, the guard will open the cell door and attempt to break up the fight, but the guard attacks Jorundr which could lead to his death but allow the Hero to escape. Interactions Two Sides of the Coin While roaming around the city of Bruma, the Hero can overhear rumors about Arnora Auria. According to the rumor mill, Auria's lover, Jorundr, has been arrested for stealing money from Auria. Auria reportedly needs help recovering the stolen money. Dialogue ;Two Sides of the Coin "I don't know who you are, nor do I care. All I know is that I want you to leave." :Stolen Gold "I'm not talking to you about anything. You're an outsider. I bet you're trying to trick me into telling something and the guards put you up to it. That fetcher of a guard Tyrellius is always trying to be sneaky. Well, you can forget it. Tell him it isn't going to work." "Nice try." If approached in jail: "By the way the guards tossed you in here, I can see you're no friend of theirs." :Stolen Gold "I suppose I can trust you. In fact, maybe you can help me with a bit of a problem, and make some money for yourself in the process. I'm in here for the long haul. They got me for murder, even though I didn't do it, and once the Count makes a ruling, there's no way it's changing. I owe all of this to that heartless treacherous witch, Arnora." ::What did Arnora do to you? "You want to know what happened? I'll tell you. I was betrayed. Stabbed in the back. I'm in here, and Arnora's out there living in my house. We were doing petty crimes all over Cyrodiil. Small scores; 10 gold here, 25 there. Nothing big enough to have them investigate you. Then along comes Arnora with a "plan" to waylay a tax shipment headed for the Imperial City. We're talking serious gold, complete with armed escorts. I told her she was crazy, but she insisted. Women have a way of getting men to do what they want. So we did it. We ambushed the shipment. In the process, Arnora killed a guard. I told her to be careful, and just knock them out but she didn't listen. We then buried the gold in the woods. Then she disappears to get "supplies." Suddenly the campsite gets raided by the Bruma City Guard. There's no way they could have found us. There's no doubt she tipped 'em off. But I was one step ahead. I had moved the loot while she was away. Hahaha. My final revenge. Or was it?" :::What are you getting at? "I'll tell you. I want Arnora dead. That's right, I said dead. She took my life away, now I want hers taken as well. You do this for me, and you get the gold. All of it. All I need as proof is that damn amulet she always wears. Show that to me and the money's yours." ::::Stolen Gold "You want the gold? You bring me Arnora's amulet... after she's dead." "Finally, a chance for revenge." If approached again: "Until you get out of here and I see an amulet, we have nothing more to say to each other." If chosen to follow Jorundr's plan: "Show me the proof." :Stolen Gold "Haha! She fooled you but good. This isn't her real amulet, but a clever fake. The true amulet has a red stone. Clever girl, I taught her everything I knew. Too bad she's turned that knowledge against me. Come back when you have the real thing." After obtaining the second amulet: "Show me the proof." :Stolen Gold "Two amulets? One of them must be a fake. Clever girl, taught her everything I know. Good thing you saw through her ruse. So, she's dead eh? Hahaha. Finally someone has wiped that stupid smug grin off her face. Good, good. Well, you did your part of the bargain, now I'll do mine. The gold is buried outside the walls of Bruma, near the North Gate. Goodbye, I don't expect to be seeing you anytime soon. If I were you, I'd get out of Bruma fast before the guards catch on that she's dead." If chosen to follow Arnora's plan: "Show me the proof." :Stolen Gold "So, she's dead? Hahaha. Finally! Finally someone has wiped that stupid smug grin off her face. Good, good. Well, you did your part of the bargain, now I'll do mine. The gold is buried outside the walls of Bruma, near the North Gate. Goodbye, I don't expect to be seeing you anytime soon. If I were you, I'd get out of Bruma fast before the guards catch on that she's dead." If approached again: "Sorry, I'm too busy counting the number of rat droppings in my cell." Conversations ;Two Sides of the Coin Tyrellius Logellus: "You've got nothing to lose. So why not just tell me and save us both a heap of trouble?" Jorundr: "Yeah, sure. And I suppose I just end up rotting while you spend it all? Forget it." Tyrellius Logellus: "You're gonna end up rotting here anyway, you idiot." Jorundr: "Look, you horse's ass. I've never trusted city guardsmen. Never. So I'm definitely not going to start trusting you, Tyrellius." Tyrellius Logellus: "Suit yourself. Enjoy your stay." Quotes *''"Go away."'' – If approached in jail prior to starting "Two Sides of the Coin" *''"Gawk at me will you..."'' – If left in dialogue during "Two Sides of the Coin" *''"If the guards don't like you, then I probably will! Hahaha."'' – If left in dialogue after becoming a prisoner during "Two Sides of the Coin" *''"No proof, no money."'' – If left in dialogue after obtaining Arnora's amulet during "Two Sides of the Coin" *''"Come back when you have the real thing."'' – If left in dialogue after obtaining Arnora's fake amulet during "Two Sides of the Coin" Appearances * ru:Джорундр de:Jorundr Category:Oblivion: Bruma Characters